I can help you!
by DaniHyuuga
Summary: Itachi e Hinata foram traídos por aqueles que lhe juravam amor, fidelidade e felicidade. Fechando seus corações para o amor, os dois tem a chance de se ajudarem, mas será que os dois perceberão? ItaHina


**_Sinopse:_**  
 _Itachi e Hinata foram traídos por aqueles que lhe juravam amor, fidelidade e felicidade. Fechando seus corações para o amor, os dois tem a chance de se ajudarem, mas será que os dois perceberão?_

 _ItaHina_

* * *

Trabalho, estresse, irritação, solidão... Eram tantas coisas em sua cabeça! Além de assumir a empresa da família e juntamente com isso, atrair para si todo estresse que isso causava, tinha sua noiva. Ou melhor, sua ex-noiva! Ela era Haruno Sakura. Um dos piores erros que cometera, afinal, como pode confiar em uma mulher tão baixa como aquela? Como ela podia tê-lo traído? Era uma vadia que nunca mais queria olhar em sua vida!

Um belo dia estava esperando uns amigos para beber e viu a sua "noiva" aos beijos com outro! Ela estava humilhando-o publicamente ainda, não podia admitir aquilo. Se aproximou dos dois com ódio crescente. Separou-os e deu uma bela porrada naquele loiro desgraçado! E aquela vadia ainda defendeu o outro. Ela o via como um idiota mesmo... Lhe pedindo perdão, dizendo que estava apaixonada por outro... Nunca mais esqueceria de como fora humilhado por ela e como era ruim estar apaixonado por alguém daquela índole. Desde então, fechou seu coração para nunca mais abrir novamente.

Agora estava em seu escritório tentando trabalhar, tentando se concentrar em tudo aquilo, mas estava difícil. Apertou um botão para entrar em contato com sua secretária imprestável. Não duraria muito tempo ali, aquela mulher era desprezível, ou melhor, quase todas mulheres eram daquela forma, exceto sua mãe e olhe lá. Não confiava mais no sexo oposto. Eram todas interesseiras, falsas, mentirosas! Infelizmente teria que contratar outra no lugar daquela imprestável.

\- Karin, onde estão os contratos atualizados que eu te pedi?! – rosnou pelo telefone e desligou sem ouvir alguma resposta.

Segundos depois, a ruiva bateu na porta e entrou em seguida trazendo um tablete na mão e alguns papéis em outra.

\- Desculpe a demora, senhor Uchiha. – falou colocando os contratos na mesa do Uchiha.

\- Saia. – disse começando a olhar os contratos.

\- E-eu quero saber se o senhor não precisa de um café ou u—

\- Preciso que saia, senhorita Uzumaki! – disse cortando-a sem sequer olhá-la. – Ou melhor, me diga quando será a seleção para minha nova secretária?

\- Será amanhã. A primeira está marcada para 8 da manhã. – disse engolindo em seco. Estava cumprindo aviso prévio que acabaria dali a duas semanas, tudo porque "sem querer" deu em cima de Itachi. Ele era um gato, bonito e rico, como resistir? Mas por culpa disso, fora demitida e humilhada! Não fazia questão de trabalhar ali mesmo, ninguém merecia trabalhar com um homem que se achava demais!

\- Certo, quero eu pessoalmente entrevista-las. Peça Konan para estar presente.

\- Sim, senhor. – disse se retirando e respirando fundo. Konan era uma estagiária, mas geralmente ela que organizava as entrevistas. Suspirou, o dia seguinte iria ser cansativo!

-ITAHINA-

Hyuuga Hinata era uma mulher independente.

Desde que resolvera se casar sua vida se transformou de tal maneira que nem ela sabia como havia parado em meio daquele furacão. Conhecera Uzumaki Naruto em um jantar beneficente de sua família. Os Hyuuga eram elite e fora preparada por seu pai, Hyuuga Hiashi para assumir o controle das empresas. Mas se apaixonou perdidamente por aquele loiro sem caráter. Seu pai havia virado as costas pra si e a deixou seguir o caminho que escolhera.

Escolheu Naruto e viver com ele, mas não esperava ficar grávida tão rápido. Mesmo assim ficou muito feliz. Teria uma família completa com seu amado. Naruto trabalhava muito e chagava tarde às vezes, mas sempre confiou muito em seu esposo, até que, no dia em que seu bebê nasceu, descobriu o porquê dos atrasos. Ele estava em um bar com uma mulher de cabelo rosa aos beijos. Estava sendo traída! Havia marcado com uma amiga naquele bar e foi lá mesmo que sua bolsa estourou graças ao Uzumaki.

Teve seu filho sem complicações, era um menino forte e saudável. Ela se recusou a avisar a Naruto que seu filho havia nascido e agradeceu a Deus por seu filho ter características suas, mas com duas marquinhas nas bochechas. Hinata renovou-se ao sentir o calor de seu filho em seus braços, transformou-se em uma leoa pronta para proteger seu filhote. Não olharia pra trás!

Divorciou-se do canalha Uzumaki na semana seguinte e com um filho pequeno, tinha que se virar para sustentar os dois, já que seu pai não lhe estenderia a mão mesmo que beijasse o chão que ele pisava. Os anos foram passando sem que ela conseguisse um emprego a altura de seu currículo.

Sem mais opções, começou a procurar empregos mais simples, afinal ela fora preparada para ser presidente de uma empresa de grande porte e ninguém confiaria em si sem nenhuma recomendação, ou seja, procurava uma vaga que pagasse bem e que lhe possibilitasse crescer profissionalmente para garantir que seu pequeno Hiroyuki tivesse uma boa educação, casa e comida todos os dias. Um emprego de secretária.

\- Hiro-chan, tome seu café, meu amor! – disse para seu bebê de três anos e meio.

\- Ele está difícil hoje, hein. – disse Tenten, sua amiga, com quem dividia o apartamento. Tenten era fotografa e trabalhava três vezes na semana. Hinata havia aparecido em sua casa com Hiroyuki no colo sem casa, sem nada. Tudo por causa do Uzumaki maldito.

\- Não quer comer porque sabe que eu vou sair daqui a pouco. – disse Hinata tentando dar banana amassada para ele. Ofereceu leite quente e ele aceitou rapidamente, mas ainda fazendo carinha de choro quando viu Hinata pegar sua bolsa. – A mamãe vai trazer um presente pra você depois, ok? Me dá um beijo.

\- Tau, mamãe. – falou o pequeno dando um beijo na bochecha da mãe.

\- Tchau, meu amor. – respondeu. – Tenten, eu estou bem assim? – perguntou sobre sua aparência. Hinata usava uma saia de cintura alta que ia até seus joelhos uma blusa de seda sem mangas e um blazer cinza. Pendeu os cabelos num coque alto frouxo.

\- Está linda, mas estaria melhor se parasse de usar eles óculos horrorosos! – disse a amiga reclamando sobre seus óculos. Ela gostava deles, eram ótimos e com eles enxergava perfeitamente bem.

\- Eles estão bons ainda e eu não tenho muito dinheiro pra ficar me preocupando com esse tipo de coisa, né Tenten? Fora que estou nervosa... Dizem que Uchiha Itachi é assustador! – falou nervosa.

\- Mas dizem que é um gato! Esse cara parece um príncipe de tão lindo! – falou rindo.

\- Só você mesma... Mais uma coisa, preciso que fique com ele pra mim hoje. Eu tenho duas entrevistas e preciso do emprego. Você tem me ajudado tanto, preciso ajudar aqui com um emprego fixo! – disse Hinata. Nunca mais havia visto o Uzumaki, não recebeu nenhum tipo de ajuda daquele canalha, mas não aceitaria se ele a achasse em algum lugar! Ele não iria se aproximar de seu filho nunca. Por esse motivo, começou a trabalhar só para conseguir sobreviver. Viviam no subúrbio da cidade, e nunca mais ouvira falar de Naruto e seu pai.

\- Não se preocupe, amiga, vou cuidar muito bem ele como sempre! – falou ela. – Boa sorte lá e depois quero detalhes dessa entrevista, hein!

\- Pode deixar! – falou saindo de casa.

Com frio na barriga, saiu do apartamento e algo dizia que sua vida mudaria muito dali pra frente!

-ITAHINA-

Itachi estava mal-humorado naquele dia! Acordou com uma enxaqueca miserável, sua mãe ligando para perguntar como estava, seu pai pressionando-o com a empresa e o pior: havia descoberto que sua ex-noiva iria se casar com o loiro desgraçado.

Karin percebeu que Itachi estava mal-humorado e resolveu nem dizer bom dia, apenas seguiu o Uchiha e começou a tagarelar sobre a agenda de entrevistas. Konan bateu na porta e entrou em seguida, disse que a primeira candidata estava pronta no lado de fora. Itachi apenas murmurou algo como "certo".

\- Traga uma aspirina pra mim, Karin. – disse ele e a ruiva assentiu.

Hinata estava no lado de fora esperando sua entrevista começar. Eram 7:59 da manhã e já percebera que o homem realmente era sério. Estava mais nervosa ainda.

\- B-bom d-dia, com licença. – bateu e entrou falando em seguida. O Uchiha a ignorou completamente e apenas Konan respondeu.

Konan fizera um monte de perguntas e Hinata tentou se acalmar mais com a moça. Aquele homem a intimidava e parecia odiar cada vez que deixava escapar os gaguejos.

\- Como uma candidata poliglota, com doutorado na Toudai de administração está se candidatando a uma vaga tão inferior a seu currículo, senhorita Hyuuga? – perguntou Itachi se pronunciando pela primeira vez.

Hinata corou e respirou fundo. Ele conseguia ser mais intimidador falando!

\- Por motivos pessoais, mas acredito que estou preparada para exercer a função de secretária. – respondeu ela surpreendendo a si mesmo por conseguir falar sem gaguejar.

Konan fez mais algumas perguntas e encerrou a entrevista. Itachi apenas observou as outras candidatas. Todas elas eram vulgares e lhe lançavam olhares desejosos. Descartou cada uma delas e disse pra Karin e Konan entrarem em contato com a tal Hyuuga.

Ela seria sua nova secretária!


End file.
